


You are what you love, not who loves you

by gwendolynejones_stacy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is Penny, Pietro Maximoff Lives, author wants to be Peter Parker so bad it's not even funny, but i still felt the need to clarify, don't come for me, i don't know that's for sure, is this even the same universe?, listen i'm not a doctor nor am i planning to be one, so far from it actually, the rape/non-con is only mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynejones_stacy/pseuds/gwendolynejones_stacy
Summary: FRIDAY asks Wanda to come to Tony’s lab and there she is met with a surprise and some more.orI think that Pietro should have lived and him and Wanda need to talk to Tony about their issues like normal people. Well as normal as you can get with a genius, billionaire, former playboy, philanthropist turned superhero and a set of Jewish twin mutants that were abducted and experimented on by a nazi organization, but shh let me live...
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	You are what you love, not who loves you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you're reading this.
> 
> First of all, welcome to my brain space. It's a wonderful place, if you can navigate it. Second, I'm new to posting. I never in a million years thought I would, but look here we are. So, please be nice with my very fragile heart. Third, I don't own any of these characters, all credit goes to Marvel, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko and every other awesome person who worked on the characters.
> 
> The title is from the Fall Out Boy song: Save Rock And Roll
> 
> Also I have no clue how on earth Harry Osborn ended up in this, even if it is only mentioned. I swear I wasn’t trying to insert him. I just love him so much and unconsciously he sneaks into everything I write.

“Ms. Maximoff, Boss is requesting your presence in his lab.” FRIDAY shook the recently turned sixteen-year-old Sokovian girl out of her thoughts. 

She was in her newly assigned room in the massive Avengers Compound. It hadn’t even been 12 hours since the whole Ultron fiasco. But ever since, all she did was think about what happened. How, maybe if she had made different choices, better ones, maybe just maybe it would have ended better. 

“Thank you, FRIDAY. If you could be so kind as to show me the way, maybe that way I wouldn’t get lost,” she asked kindly. Better not upset the all-knowing AI she’s now living with, she thought morosely.

“Of course,” the AI replied as Wanda closed the door of her room.

⎊ 

When she reached the lab, she saw Stark through the glass doors. He looked terrible, his hair was sticking out in all different kinds of directions, there were dark purple bags the size of the Grand Canyon under his eyes and grease smeared all over him. Long story short, he looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. Which admittedly, he probably hadn’t.

“Are you sure I can go in?” She doubtfully asked FRIDAY. 

“Yes, but I must warn you there are dampers in the lab that restrict certain powers of yours,” FRIDAY announced in the mostly empty hallway. 

“No, no that’s okay, besides I always hated those powers,” she muttered the last few words of that sentence, hoping FRIDAY didn’t catch it. But if the AI did, she didn’t mention it as doors slid open, for which Wanda was grateful. 

“Umm, you wanted to speak with me?” Wanda didn’t know what to do with herself. What do you do when the man who’s the reason your parents died, but is also providing you with clothes, food and a roof over your head asks to speak with you? 

“Huh, oh yeah I did. You might want to sit down.” Tony grabbed a stool for her to sit on. 

“Okay,” she sat down on the stool, “why exactly am I here?” She looked around the room and sure it’s messy, but it looked more lived in than the rest of the Compound. 

“Well, you are here for multiple reasons. The first is your brother,” Tony paused giving her an opportunity to say something, when she didn’t, he continued, “he’s, well, he’s alive.” He looked really uncomfortable, almost as if he were expecting her to hit him and yell at him for making such a cruel joke. 

“What do you mean he’s alive? He was shot, right? How long have you known?” She started rattling off questions as soon as she realized he wasn’t joking. 

“Whoa, easy, easy. I’ll try to answer your questions to the best of my abilities, but the squishy sciences aren’t really my forte.” That made her chuckle, she had to give it to him, he was a funny man. 

“Wait, you said there were multiple reasons for why I am here?” She asked cautiously. 

“Yes, but those can wait, they are about the both of you. Besides, I thought you might’ve had a question or two about your brother,” the brunet genius shrugged. 

“Yes, but,” Tony made a ‘well, there you go’ sort of gesture, “oh very well then. How long have you known? How did you find out and how is he even alive?” She couldn’t help but ask so many questions at once, because once she started it was hard to stop. 

“Okay that’s a lot. Do you want me to and answer that alphabetically or chronologically?” He raised a single eyebrow. 

“No but seriously, I was thinking that it was weird how he died. He’s supposed to be the fastest man alive, but couldn’t dodge a few bullets? I don’t think so. So, I went to see him. That’s when I noticed how all of his wounds had healed. Naturally I got Helen to check him with her state-of-the-art equipment, because you guys are enhanced and we don’t exactly know what the mind stone did to you. Turns out that his speed also goes for healing, but because of this he healed over the bullets. Helen is getting them out right now, as we speak. And I think that this happened about twenty minutes ago, FRI?” He looked up to the ceiling for confirmation. 

“Yes, Boss is correct. Seventeen minutes ago, Dr. Cho just started with removing the bullets,” FRIDAY supplied. 

“Okay cool, let me know when she’s done so I can take Violet over here to Dash,” Tony quipped easily, he had been watching one too many Disney movies with Penny. 

“Will do Boss.” The young AI obeyed. 

“Thanks baby girl.” He shot a quick smile at one of the cameras. 

“That,” Wanda took a deep breath, “was a lot, but I’m happy my brother is alright,” she said shakily, but you could hear the joy in her voice. 

“Sorry, I wanted you to know as soon as possible. I didn–” Tony started to apologize. 

“No that’s not what I meant. I just meant that,” she tried to find the right words, “What I meant was thank you. Thank you for telling me as soon as you could.” Wanda gave him a small but genuine smile, which he gladly returned. 

⎊ 

“Hmm, that’s weird,” she said after a while, Tony had started working on armour for both of the twins, with Wanda occasionally giving some input, whilst they had been waiting for Dr. Cho to finish. Tony knew from experience that there would be no stopping them from atoning for their sins through helping the world heal. So, the least he could do was help them keep safe, whilst they were out and about.

“What?” Tony asked curiously looking up from the hologram he’d been looking at. 

“Well, I felt Pietro die or at least I thought I did,” she confided in the man. 

“Ah, yes about that. You imprinted on him, didn’t you?” When she gave him a small nod of confirmation he continued. 

“I think that when he was hit all of his efforts were on keeping himself alive, leaving no energy to keep your connection open,” he explained carefully. 

“That makes sense, but how’d you know?” She asked, stunned by the fact that he had somehow just known what happened. 

“Call it an educated guess,” he smiled kindly. 

“Boss, Dr. Cho is done with Mr. Maximoff and requesting your presence,” FRIDAY alerted them. 

“Thanks baby girl, let’s go.” Tony clapped his hands and walked to the door with Wanda following him.

⎊ 

“Pietro,” Wanda all but yelled as she ran through the door to hug him. He really was alive; she wouldn’t have to be alone. Her other half, her better half her mind supplied, was still with her. 

“Wanda, thank god you’re okay,” the speedster grinned as he hugged his twin. He wouldn’t have known what to do, if the roles were reversed. He would’ve been completely and utterly lost. 

“I could say the same about you,” her blinding smile turned into a frown, “Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” She smacked his arm lightly and he just laughed. 

“I mean it, you are all I have left.” That admission made Pietro stop laughing. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay. I’m not leaving any time soon, I promise,” he told her as he held her closer. Wanda slowly nodded and let go of him, inspecting him to see if his wounds really healed. When she couldn’t find any, she faced Tony, who was standing in the door opening talking with Dr. Cho. 

“There was something you wanted to talk about with us,” she said, making it sound like a question. 

“Yeah, there is. But it can wait, I don’t want to ruin the happy moment,” Tony told them truthfully, as he walked further into the room. 

“I think it’s best to tell us now,” Pietro replied, looking between his sister and the man he once blamed for all of their hardships. 

“I agree with Pietro. If you don’t tell us now, it’ll be bothering us until you do,” Wanda commented helpfully. Tony nodded understanding their need to know. 

“When you guys told me about what happened to you and your parents, I pulled some records, trying to find whether or not it was a legitimate Stark missile. I don’t know how much you guys know about Obadiah Stane and how I became Iron Man.” Tony paused to look at their confused faces.

“Well, he was my father’s business partner and when he died Stane took SI temporarily over until I was old enough to be CEO. Once I was in charge, he went back to being my business partner. I trusted him and that was my biggest mistake. He was dealing under the table and I didn’t know. I didn’t find out until he made a deal with the Ten Rings to kill me, even when he knew I had a daughter to take care of.

“Anyway, they tried to take me out with my own weapons, but when they found out who they were ordered to take out they changed their minds and abducted me. Made me make weapons for them and that’s when I became Iron Man and decided to rid the world of all of my weapons. When I made it back three months later Stane tried to do it himself, even built his own suit. Luckily, I managed to stop him with the help of Pepper of course, she’s the one who really did the heavy lifting,” he smiled, like the lovestruck fool he was, at the mention of Pepper, “Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I traced the missile that hit your home, it was one that Stane sold on the black market to Hydra. It was no coincidence that they found you.” Tony pulled up the records he’d found on a Stark Pad and showed them. 

There were tears forming in Wanda’s eyes, she looked horrified. She didn’t understand how someone could do something so horrible to a person that trusted them. And as if that isn’t bad enough, he also had a daughter who so many times narrowly avoided losing her father.

“Y– you have a daughter?” Her voice trembled as she asked the question. Her brown eyes down cast, scared to meet his brown ones. Not scared of him, but rather the heartbreak she was sure to find in his eyes if she met them.

“Yes, I do. Her name is Penny, she’s thirteen almost fourteen and I think you would really like her. If you want to, you can meet her,” he told her, them, softly. 

If Wanda had been looking up at Tony, like Pietro, she would not see heartbreak like she expected. She would see love and affection as the inventor spoke of his daughter. It was abundantly clear that the man loved her with all he had, the speedster noted to himself before looking back down at the Stark Pad in his hands.

“I am so sorry I blamed you for their deaths all those years. You had nothing to do with it and I–” she blurted, sobbing hysterically now. She did not understand, why would he trust her with his daughter? How could he? After all she did to him, to his family? It was nonsensical, irrational and she couldn’t fathom it. And yet, here he was offering to let her meet the most important person in his life. Is that what if feels like to be trusted, she wondered absentmindedly as she continued crying.

“Oh Wanda, it’s okay. I understand, you were ten, your country was at war with itself. The war claimed your parent’s life. You were grieving and scared for your own life, you needed someone to blame and I was the perfect candidate. Then Hydra found you and turned blame into hatred, they indoctrinated you two from the moment they took you. It’s all right just let it out.” 

He wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks away with his thumb, as he knelt in front of the bed where she and Pietro had been sitting. The sight reminded him so much of Penny, when his little bambina found out her mother and stepfather had died she was inconsolable. 

“No, it really is not all right, that we were ten does not excuse our actions. We did some terrible things when we were with Hydra and we need to face those,” Pietro spoke slowly, looking up from the Stark Pad. 

“Things you did because you were indoctrinated from a young age. Like I said it was no accident they found you,” Tony rebutted easily. 

“What do you mean?” Wanda sniffed, finally meeting Tony’s gaze with her eyes, red rimmed from crying.

“Well, didn’t you ever think that it was weird how the Mind Stone only gave you two powers, not all of the other people they tested on?” Tony pointed out. And there it was, he could see the gears in their heads turning. 

“Have you ever heard of mutants?” He asked, chuckling lightly as he saw the confused looks on the twins faces. They both shook their heads, prompting him to go on. 

“Mutants are people who have a mutation in the form of an extra gene, the X-gene. It’s basically a gene that gives you superpowers, they usually come out when the mutant is under extreme duress. Over the years there has been a lot of discrimination against the mutants, because of that most of them went into hiding. Now I’m not sure, but my guess is that one of your parents was a mutant and passed the gene onto you guys. And Hydra found this information somehow and when they used the mind stone on you it merely activated your powers,” Tony elaborated looking at the twins, whose eyes had grown comically wide. They were slowly starting to process the ginormous info dump they’d just received, though.

“Well neither of our parents were mutants, that’s for sure,” Pietro said after what felt like hours, but in reality, were only a few minutes.

“How do you know that?” Tony asked cautiously, not wanting to upset either of them.

“Because we were adopted,” Wanda told him simply. She had asked Pietro if he was okay with telling Stark, no Tony, she corrected herself, through their mind link which she had opened once she saw her brother alive and well in front of her. When he had consented, she went ahead and told him.

“Ado‐” Tony started, but was interrupted by Pietro before he could even finish.

“We were found by the people we call our parents on their doorstep. They took us in and cared for us when our biological mother couldn’t, she’d left a note with us. It had our names and birthday on it and it explained that she couldn’t take care of us, although she wished she could.” At that Pietro choked up and couldn’t bring himself to continue. Sensing her brother’s pain, Wanda shifted slightly so that now she was the one holding him.

She continued the heart-breaking story, “According to the note she was held captive, but she escaped and the people who were after her wouldn’t stop until they had her. Which meant that we would never be safe as long as she was in our lives. As for our father, we know next to nothing. They never met; our mother was operated on without her consent. And when she woke up, she was pregnant with us.” Wanda tightened her grip on her brother, as a reminder that she was here and she wasn’t going to leave, as she finished the story.

“I–” Tony was shocked that the twins trusted him this much, what a turnaround in such a short time. 

“Thank you for telling me this, I know it must’ve been very hard. Especially with me being who I am,” he chuckled humorously, but it fell flat. The father in him noticed the tired looks on the faces of the twins.

So, he continued, “There is still a lot for us to talk about, but I think we’re all very tired and need some rest. So, how about we continue our talk in the morning?” 

“I think that,” Pietro said slowly, for once, “that is a very good idea.”

“Alright, let’s get you two out of this stuffy med room and into Wanda’s room.” Pointing at the speedster he said, “I’m having your room be prepared tomorrow, I’m sorry Pietro but it’s already getting late and you still haven–” 

“I get it, it’s fine,” Pietro exclaimed, mildly alarmed by the speed at which Tony had been talking.

“Really, it is. Besides, I don’t think I would’ve been able to sleep without Wanda in the room,” he added quickly when he saw Tony looking like he might protest.

“Alright,” the inventor conceded, holding hands up as a sign of peace. “But we’re still getting you some food, you must be hungry with all the healing your body did.”

“That really isn’t nece–” Pietro’s stomach betrayed him in the middle of his sentence. Tony simply quirked his eyebrow up in response. Wanda, however, flat out snorted, shaking as laughter bubbled out of her.

“Sure, you’re not hungry and I’m not twelve minutes younger than you,” she said to him, before turning to Tony. “Thank you so much, we would really appreciate some food,” she smiled brightly, before standing up.

Tony returned her smile and led them out of the medbay and to Wanda’s room as he asked them what they wanted to eat.

Wanda thought for a minute and then said shyly, “I always wanted to try New York pizza.”

“And you?” Tony inquired, looking at Pietro who gave him a grin that said it all.

“FRI you heard her, New York pizza it is. Order enough to accommodate for the enhanced metabolism please,” the billionaire asked.

“Of course, right away Boss.” Came the reply from the AI. Pietro who had never witnessed this, looked around bewildered searching for a person to whom the voice belonged. Once he realized there was no one he looked at Tony, who was smirking.

“That’s FRIDAY, my AI, she runs everything. So, if you ever need something you can ask her and she’ll help.” The genius was incredibly proud of his all AI’s and even though the loss of JARVIS hurt, a lot, that wasn’t going to stop him from making sure his baby girl knows just how proud he is of her.

“Wow, that’s incredible,” Pietro muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

“Here we are.” Tony came to a halt at Wanda’s door, turning back to face the teens. His eyes tired, but his smile unwavering nonetheless.

“I’m going to get you some clothes you can sleep in and you can shower in the meantime. After, you are going to eat and sleep. I want you to be actually rested, because the next few days are not going to be easy,” he told them honestly. He never was one for sugarcoating and his time spent raising Penny taught him that being straight forward was usually the best way to make children understand how dire some situations were. 

Wanda nodded, understanding that the road to forgiveness wasn’t going to be a straight upward one. She looked at her brother and decided, as she met his gaze that it would be worth it and as long as they were together she could get through this. He seemed to have the same idea as he took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. 

She opened the door for Pietro and directed him to the bathroom that was adjacent to her bedroom. Wordlessly he followed her instructions and smiled gratefully at Tony before going inside. 

“Thank you, Tony, I–” her eyes moved back, towards the now closed bathroom door. “We really appreciate what you are doing for us.”

“It’s what anyone wo–” Tony began to say.

“No, not anyone would’ve,” Wanda interrupted him, grimacing at the implication she just made, however, true it may be. Not everyone would be as kind hearted as Tony and she had learned that lesson the hard way.

“Right, bad choice of words,” he replied grimly, before adding, “I’ll be back soon, with clean clothes and pizza.”

Not knowing what to say, she simply nodded and watched as he walked away. Once he was out of her sight she closed the door. Exhaling deeply, she sank to the floor right at the foot of her bed, closing her eyes as she processed the mountain of information she received today. All she wanted to do now, was take a relaxing shower, eat and sleep.

⎊ 

By the time that Pietro had finished in the bathroom, Tony had returned with clean clothes for him and left them on the shelf near the door for him. They were just grey sweatpants and a black shirt, but the fabric was so much nicer than what he was used to. When he finally stepped outside of the luxurious bathroom Wanda got up and went in herself, muttering something unintelligible, but he thought he heard her say something about taking forever.

Grinning he sat down on the bed. He turned to Tony, who had a knowing smile on his face. Unbeknownst to Pietro, the sight reminded the man of the many nights Harry had spent at his home for sleepovers with Penny. Of course, this had all been before Emily had passed away and Harry went to boarding school in Pari. Norman would never be okay with his son being near a Stark, but Emily and Tony had been friends for the short time he actually went to public school with children his age. Once Tony was old enough he tracked her down and they started talking again.

“What?” Pietro asked curiously, ripping Tony from his memories and back into the present.

“Nothing,” the mechanic lied blatantly, to which Pietro answered with a bland look that screamed ‘are you for real’. 

“You just reminded me of Penny and her best friend Harry, whenever he was over, Penny always seemed so much lighter like an actual child. Not a girl who needed to hide who her father was for her safety, life hasn’t been kind to either of them and Harry could always make her smile and she could do the same for him. Wanda looks at you like Penny looks at Harry, you are her rock and she is yours.” He smiled ruefully, he hadn’t seen Harry in person since the day the young boy had left for boarding school. 

Pietro was about to ask what happened, but FRIDAY’s mechanical voice rang through the room before he could, “Boss, the pizza’s have arrived.”

“Thanks FRI,” Tony said, standing up from the edge of the bed where he was sitting.

“I’ll be right back.” He gave the older twin a small smile before walking out of the room.

⎊ 

Wanda had just come out of the bathroom, when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” she said as she flopped onto the bed next to her brother.

“I’ve come bearing gifts.” Tony held the pizza high above his head, it was very reminiscent of the way Rafiki had done with Simba in The Lion King. The twins stared blankly at the man as though he were completely insane, which he was eccentric not insane thank you very much.

“You haven’t seen The Lion King, have you?” He asked softly, giving each of them a pizza box. Leaving him with two other boxes in his hands.

The Sokovian twins shook their heads minutely and Tony felt a stab at his heart. These teens had been deprived of so much of their childhood, they should be having fun with their friends, making bad decisions, not here at the Compound waiting to meet with the UN to decide their fate. It was at this moment that the billionaire decided he was going to give them as much of childhood as he could give.

“FRI, you know what to do.” 

And it seemed that FRIDAY did indeed know what to do, as she wordlessly turned on the tv that was mounted on the wall opposite the bed. The screen showed the start of The Lion King. 

Tony watched as the two mutants tried their pizza and watched the wonder that is The Lion King, it wasn’t until Wanda nudged the man in the side that he realized he was still standing. He sat down next to her and together they ate pizza and watched one of the best animated movies to be produced by Disney.

Sometime after the reunion of Simba and Nala, Pietro had fallen asleep, the exhaustion of the previous day finally catching up with him. 

Wanda, on the other hand, managed to stay awake for the end of the movie, though barely. Tony noticed and smiled softly.

“Go to sleep Wanda. We’ll talk in the morning,” Tony murmured, gathering the discarded pizza boxes.

“G’night,” Wanda mumbled sleepily, pulling the covers closer.

“Sweet dreams.” Tony gave her a reassuring smile, she would be safe here, before closing the door.

The last thing Wanda heard before she, too, fell asleep was FRIDAY telling Tony that someone called Mini Boss had arrived. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes please let me know, I have this thing where my brain thinks too fast and my hands can't type fast enough. So, sometimes there are words missing. And once again, I don't own any of these characters.
> 
> If you wanna talk my tumblr is @gwendolynejones-stacy


End file.
